Love Is The Goal
by quinn18
Summary: Bella Swan...new rich girl who doesn't seem to be able to see her true beauty. Edward Cullen...hot rich guy who seems to turn girls down left and right. He's the junior captain of the Forks High boy's soccer team. She's about to take him and the whole school by storm.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my new story, it's been a while so bear with me on this one. I'm going to try and update every weekend.

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all characters of this story.

Noe on with the story! :)

Chapter 1

Green. That's the one word I can think of to describe this town. My name is Bella Swan, heiress to Swan Corp. when my parent told me that we were moving, my first thoughts were New York, maybe LA or even Boston. Nope, not a chance. So where am I uprooting my life to? Forks, Washington, that's where. Oh, never heard of it? Yeah, me neither until until about a month ago.

One month ago

"Bella, sweetie, will you meet your father and I in the dining room? Dinner is almost ready." My mom said over the intercom in my room.

I put my book away and turned my music off before making my way down to the dining room. Sitting at the table is Charlie and Renee Swan, aka my parents, going over some papers.

"Oh there you are Bells." My dad said.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I asked

"Bella, your mother and I have decided to expand Swan Corp." My dad said.

Swan Corp is my family's law firm. It was started by my great-great grandfather here in Miami. It was passed down from generation to generation, me being the next to take over in a few years, once I have graduated from law school, but since I am still a junior in high school it's going to be a while.

"So where to?" I asked, hoping for New York or LA.

"Seattle, Washington." My mom answered.

"Not to be rude or anything, but why?" I asked.

"We thought a change of scenery would be good for all of us. It's not a huge city but there aren't too many law firms in the area." Dad said

"And we have decided to buy a house a few towns over. For now, while the firm is just starting we have decided it would be best to move out there instead of your dad and I going back and forth so much. We also enrolled you into the local high school." Mom said.

"But what about our life here?" I asked.

"Well we'll still have this house and we can come back for vacations." Mom said.

"Ok, so when are we moving to Seattle?" I asked.

"Well technical we'll be moving to Forks, but the firm will be in Seattle." Dad said.

At hearing the name of the town, I threw my head back and laughed.

"Ok, now I know this is all a joke, I mean really, who would name a town after a kitchen utensil." I said still laughing.

"Actually, your mother and I are not joking, in fact we are quite serious about the whole matter." Dad said making me stop laughing. "Also I would start packing if I were you, we leave in three weeks."

And with that the conversation was over and dinner was served.

That was one month ago. I have been in this dreary, sad town for one week and school starts in two. Guess, I have some shopping to do!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: S.M. owns all characters

Enjoy! :)

Chapter 2

It's been two weeks full of shopping and spending time with the family. Now it's Monday morning, it's also the first day of school. It is a chilly morning for the beginning of September, but then again, I'm not in Miami anymore, as my mom has told me on more than a few occasions.

I walked down the stairs of our new house. It really isn't a bad house, it's actually quite nice. There is two bedrooms that are currently being used, obviously mine and my parents. Then there is the normal house rooms, like the living room, the kitchen, the laundry room, etc. the basement was renovated into a half gym/half entertainment room. I had my own bathroom attached to my room along with a wardrobe, my own office and a balcony looking over the west side of our property where there was a small creek. It really is a beautiful view.

Once I got to the kitchen and made myself a cup of coffee and grabbed a granola bar.

"Hey sweetie, are you excited for your first day?" My mom asked.

"I guess, I just got to get used to the wet and the cold." I said.

"Well you know honey, you're not.." She started.

"Not in Miami anymore, I know mom." I cut her off laughing.

She smiled at me then told me that I need to get going since I don't want to be late on the first day.

I grabbed my car keys then headed out to the garage. My parent bought me my new car about a week ago. A present for being so good about the move, my dad had told me. Now I won't lie, I absolutely fell in love with this car when I first sat in it. The car is a white 2013 Scion tC. What makes it even better is that it's a standard. The day I learned how to drive stick shift, was the day I officially gave up driving automatics. Standards are just way to much fun to drive.

I got to school in now time, but I was still a few minutes early so I got out of my car and went to find the office. As I walked everyone stared so I'm guessing that Forks High does not see too many knew kids.

I wouldn't classify myself as beautiful, sure I'm pretty but that's as far as I'm willing to tell me self. Of course I do dress in clothes that flatter my body shape. I'm skinny and lightly tanned, weird I know considering I've lived in Miami the full seventeen years I have been alive. I also have brown hair, usually slightly wavy, but today is pin straight and my eyes are a weird color, they are light brown with a ring of green around the edges, like I said, weird. Today I am wearing and pair of blue skinny jeans with my brown cowgirl boots, a maroon V-neck t-shirt with a brown North Face fleece.

I got to the office and walked to the counter.

"Excuse me, I'm Bella Swan, I'm new here." I said.

"Oh hello, darling, my name is Mrs. Cope, go ahead and take a seat over there as I fire this old computer up and print off your schedule." She said.

I nodded and took a seat in the uncomfortable orange chair on the side of the room. Mrs. Cope is an older lady, maybe in her fifties, with red wavy hair. About five minutes later she called me back up to hand me my schedule.

"Here you go, my dear, there is also a map of the school. I know it may look small, but it can still get confusing." She said with a smile.

"Thanks Mrs. Cope." I said then walked out of the office.

As I walked down the hall to find my locker, there were more stares. When I got to my locker I looked at my schedule to see I had to be in homeroom in five minutes so I started making my way there.

When I got to the classroom that would be my homeroom for the next year, I sat in the back and looked over my schedule again. Things were definitely different here. Eight classes were broken up into two days; each day had four eighty minute blocks, the days, known as blue and white day after the school colors. Today was a blue day and I had Algebra 2 first, then Chemistry, lunch, study hall, then lastly gym. My white day consisted of World History, Finance, lunch, Spanish, and then a study hall.

When the teacher came into the room, he looked around before his gaze stopped on me.

"Well, it looks like we have a new student joining us. I'm Mr. Banner and I teach Chemistry, why don't you introduce yourself." Mr. Banner said.

"My name is Bella Swan, my parents and I just moved here from Miami." I said.

"Well welcome and I hope you enjoy Forks." Mr. Banner said.

A few minutes later the bell rang and I made my way to my math class without getting lost. I once again sat in the back but was soon joined by a short black haired girl and a guy who looked a lot like the hulk but with dimples.

"Hi, I'm Alice and this is my brother, Emmett." The girl, or Alice, said.

"Nice to meant you, I'm Bella." I said.

"Well Bella, I don't want to freak you out or anything but I think we are going to become great friends." Alice said with a smile.

"You know what Alice; I think you just might be right." I said, shooting a grin and the sister and brother duo.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So in chapter 2, I put Bella's class schedule in the story. I wanted to give whoever is reading this a heads up that I did switch two classes around to better fit the story and of course to give the Biology situation, except in my story it's Chemistry. But anyways, her blue day now consists of English, study hall, lunch, Chemistry, then gym.

Disclaimer: S.M. owns all characters.

Enjoy!

Chapter 3

I had my second class, which was study hall, with Alice as well and she asked me to sit with her and her family for lunch. I, of course, said yes considering my lack of other invites.

Once the bell rand signaling the end of class, I followed her to the cafeteria and then to an empty table in the back.

"Why is everyone staring?" I asked her.

"Well, think of us as an exclusive group. It's usually just me, my two brothers and the Hale twins. We don't usually invite other people to sit with us." She replied.

"So why me?"

"Because you're different, I could tell as soon as I saw you in English. Besides, you are more like us, wealthy, so we don't have to worry about you just pretending to be friends for our money."

"Oh, I see." I said, kind of down thinking that's the only reason they she wanted to be friends, because she was looking out for her friends and family.

"Of course, that's not the only reason, we just seem to have a lot in common." She reassured me. "Oh, look, here comes the others."

I looked up to see Emmett's smiling face, with his farm around a stunning blonde, who seemed to have a permanent glare and scowl combo in my direction. I wasn't worried about her though, I stopped caring what other people thought of me long ago. Why should I let someone try and bring down my self-esteem? Especially when I saw the guy walking behind them, he was absolutely delicious. Bronze 'just-rolled-out-of-bed hair, green eyes, tall, lean and muscular, to sum it all up, he is sexy as hell.

They sat down at the table. I was between Alice and the bronze haired god, then Emmett and Rosalie, which left an empty seat between Emmett and Alice.

"Ok, introduction time. Bella, you know Emmett from English, that's Rosalie Hale, Emmett's girlfriend and that's Edward, my other brother. Guy's this is Bella Swan." Alice said.

"Hey Bella, welcome to our little group." Emmett said.

"Thanks Emmett."

"Hey, as Alice said, I'm Edward." The bronze haired god, er, Edward said, holding out his hand to shake.

"Bella, as Alice said." Holding my hand out to shake his

As soon as our hands met, I was shocked, literally. It felt like a jolt of electricity shot out from his hand to mine. But it was a good shack, not the kind of shock that occurs when you rub you stocking feet on a carpet. And from his shit eating grin, he definitely felt it too.

"So guy's, where's Jasper?" Alice asked, interrupting my stare-fest with Edward.

"He should be here soon, he got help back after class. See, there he is now.

A blonde haired guy, who I'm guessing is Jasper, about Edward's height sat down beside Alice.

"There you are, I want to introduce you to my new friend, this is Bella Swan, Bella this is Jasper Hale, my boyfriend." Alice said.

"Hey Bella, welcome to Forks, how are you liking it so far?" Jasper asked.

"Well let's just say, I'm definitely not in Miami anymore." I answered while they all laughed, even ice queen Rosalie cracked a smile.

"You lived in Miami, why the hell did you move here?" Emmett asked.

"My family own Swan Corp, which is an exclusive law firm, originally started by my great-great grandfather, passed down generation to generation, and is now run by my father. He decided that he wanted to expand do here we are. Once I graduate from law school I'll work with my dad until he is ready to retire and then I will take over the business." I replied.

"Do you plan to go back?" Edward asked.

"We will go back for vacations of course, but I will probably stay here until I graduate, then I will hopefully go to Harvard, like the many generations before me."

"That's so cool!" Alice exclaimed.

"So what class do you have next?" Edward asked.

"Chemistry." I told him.

"I do too, will you walk with me?"

"I'd love too." I said.

We continued talking and eating for a few more minutes before the bell rang. Edward got up and offered me his arm, I looped mine through him and he led me to the chemistry lab. As we walked down the hall, I got glares from the female population but I just kept walking with my head held high.

We walking into the classroom and he still help my hand as he walked to a table in the back of the room and pulled my chair out for me then sitting beside me.

"So Bella, I have a question for you."

"Ok, shoot."

"Could I take you out to dinner tonight and show you around town?"

"I would really like that."

"Great I don't have practice tonight so text me your address and I will pick you up at 3:30."

I nodded and we traded phones to add our numbers. After he gave me mine back I quickly snapped a picture of him without him noticing, then saved the picture as him contact picture before sliding it back in the pocket of my jacket.

"So class, this year you are going to need partners." Mr. Banner said walking into the classroom. "Now before you get ready to start moving you have already picked your partner, you're sitting next to him or her. Whoever is not sitting next to someone please get together."

"Sorry you are forced to be my partner, I'm sure you would rather be with one of your friends." I told Edward.

"Silly Bella, I was actually hoping he would do this. I want to be your partner." He said, smiling at me and I smiled right back.

While we were talking, Mr. Banner passed out a paper for us to work on. We worked on the worksheets until about five minutes before the bell rang.

"You may now talk amongst yourselves for the remainder of the class."

"So what class do you have next?" Edward asked.

"Um, let's see, I have gym next." I said looking down at my schedule.

"Ah, that's why I like playing a sport." He said, but at my confused face, he continued. "If you play a sport you don't have to do gym."

"Oh, see I would rather do gym. You get to play more than three sports in the year, plus usually by the time we change to a different sport, I'm bored of the last one."

"I see well I will see you at 3:30 and don't forget to text me your address."

I nodded at him before we parted ways. I walked into the locker room and quickly texted him my address before changing and heading out to the gym.

We are starting off the year by playing soccer, which is my favorite. The class passed by quickly and soon we were showering and changing.

I checked my phone as I was getting into my car.

'Thanks see you at 3:30 – E'

I smiled and drove home, thinking about what I would do to pass the time until Edward came to pick me up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

School the next day went by quickly and before I knew it I was walking into the locker room to change for practice. Some of the girls smiled at me while others glared.

"Hi Bella, I'm Kaitlynn. I'm the captain and goalie, coach told us you would be practicing with us."

"Hi, you don't think I'm, I don't know, imposing on your team or anything?"

"Honestly, not at all, coach talked to your old coach and said that you were good. We also aren't that great if you've seen our stats, so maybe with you on the team that could change."

"Well I hope I'm not too rusty and let you guys down."

"Well if you are as good as they said you are, then I don't think you will be letting us down at all."

I nodded and smiled at her then we headed out to the field. We put our cleats on and then she took me over to meet the coach.

"You must be Bella, I'm Coach Jensen. Basically what I am going to have you do is jump right into the swing of things and we will see what you've got. After practice I will let you know if you will continue with us."

I nodded then followed Kaitlynn to where the rest of the girls were stretching then we ran a half mile. I made sure I stayed fit at all times so I was right in the front.

"So that is pretty much the beginning of our practice, now we have a small break while we wait for the others to finish. Then we begin our pre-game routine as a warm up." Kaitlynn said, she was basically acting as my mentor and I was happy about that.

We did the drills then the coach called us over.

"So I forgot to introduce you all, this is Bella Swan and I hope you all introduce yourselves and welcome her." Coach said. "Now we are going to play some six on four, which is basically six offense against 4 defenders and the goalie. So for defense I want Kaitlynn go to the goal, Alisha to point, Gabby to left full, Jamie to right and Amy to sweep. Then I want Kristina at left forward, Alex at center and Brittany at right. As for midfield, I would like Bella to go left, Jordan at center, and Shelby at right. As for the rest of you, wait on the sidelines and I will sub you in as we go."

We went the positions we were assigned and did this all of practice.

"Alright, make this a good play and we will end practice on a good not." Coach said and then threw the ball towards me.

I trapped it with my stomach then dribbled down the field.

"Switch." I yelled at Kristina, who automatically slowed down and covered my position as halfback.

I brought the ball down near the edge of the field where the corner kicks are taken and crossed the ball, putting it in a perfect spot in front of the goal for Brittany to head it passed Kaitlynn and into the back of the net.

"Good job ladies." Coach said after blowing his whistle. "Everyone pick up then take a seat on the bench. Bella, please come over here."

I walked over to him and he told me that I did a great job and that I was an awesome player. He said that if I wanted the spot on the team that I've got it. I told him that I definitely wanted it and thanked him for giving me the chance. We then walked back over to the team.

"Everyone, please welcome your newest team mate!" He said and everyone clapped and cheered. I guess I just had to prove myself because all the girls who had been glaring at me earlier we all cheering and smiling as well.

"Now I get the pleasure of officially welcoming our newest sister by presenting Bella with her new jersey. Same number, new team so here is too a new start!" Kaitlynn said then handed me the number 10 jersey.

"Thank you." I told her.

"All right all of you head out and practice tomorrow is at 3." Coach said.

I was congratulated once again by everyone and then I finally got to see Edward.

"You were absolutely amazing." He told me.

"Thank you, for everything, I probably wouldn't have come if it weren't for you." I told him as I gave him a hug.

We walked over to my stuff and I took off my cleats and shin guards. He grabbed my bag once I had put everything back in it and put it over his shoulder. He grabbed my hand and walked me to my car.

"You know we match now, right?" he said.

"What?"

He pointed to his arm when it said the name Cullen and underneath was the number 10.

"Oh, so we have matching jerseys."

He nodded then opened my door.

"I have to go and get ready for practice, but can I text you later?"

"I would really like that."

"Great, I'll talk to you later then."

I nodded and he closed my door and I drove home.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home." I yelled when I got inside my house.

"In the dining room." I heard my mom's reply.

"So how did it go?" My mom asked as soon as I walked into the room.

I held up my jersey as my response.

"Bella, we are extremely proud of you!" My dad said.

"Thanks guys, I'm going to go take a shower then I'll be back down for supper."

I walked into my room and showered and changed. The rest of my evening was quiet. I had supper with my parents and then I talked to Edward for a while before bed. That night, for the first time in a year, I went to bed with a smile on my face.


	5. Chapter 5

**So I am so excited about how everyone seems to be taking to this story! I'm not the kind of author who wants all reviews, don't get me wrong, I love what you guys have to say, but if you follow or favorite the story that means you like it enough to keep reading it, so that is good enough for me!**

**Anyways, the normal disclaimer, I own nothing that is known from the books and/or movies!**

**Without further ado, here is chapter 5. **

Chapter 5

I got to school the next day, pulling into a spot beside Edward's Volvo. He was leaning up against the driver's door but once I got out of my car he came over to me.

"Hey there you." He said.

"Hey yourself."

"So first game is Friday, you nervous?"

"Considering I haven't even been on the team for a full 24 hours, I highly doubt I will be playing much if at all.

"Well if that's true, you have two practices to change the coaches mind."

"We'll see."

"You out played every girl on that field yesterday, Jenson would be stupid not to play you."

"Do you play Friday too?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah we play after you guys."

I nodded before stopping outside of my homeroom. I went inside after he told me he would walk me to my first class. Soon the bell rang and he was standing waiting across the hall for me and walked me to English.

"Well, this is me, I'll see you at lunch?" I asked him.

"As long as I can sit next to you."

"I think I can arrange that." I said then felt a small hand grab mine and drag me into the room.

I looked over my shoulder and smiled at him while he grinned back and shook his head at his sisters antics.

"Good morning Alice, thank you so much for dragging me away from your hot as hell brother." I told her.

She squealed in response.

"I knew you liked him!" She said, bouncing in her seat.

"Yes Alice, I very much like Edward."

She squealed again

"So how was practice yesterday? Did you make the team?"

"Yes I did, my first game in on Friday, please tell me you are coming, I need all of the support I can get."

"Of course silly, I wouldn't miss it for all the shoe sales on the west coast!"

"Edward, Rose and I will be there too, but Edward and I will have to leave after halftime to get ready for our game." Emmett said as he took his seat."

"You play too?" I asked him.

"Pshh, of course I do, I am the big bad goalie, hear me roar." He said while flexing his muscles and trying to look frightening, making Alice and I almost fall out of our seats from laughing so hard.

"What position does Edward play?" I asked

"Eddie plays left halfback, duh. Like everyone knows that, he is the best player on the team after all. He makes me proud to call him my future husband." A blonde girl in front of said, looking like she was out in la la land.

"And you are?" I asked her.

"Tanya Denali, and you better stay the hell away from my Eddie, bitch." She sneered at me.

"Bitch please, I've put girls a lot scarier than you on their asses so don't try to scare me away from him, it won't work, promise." I told her.

She huffed and turned to the front while Alice and Emmett both grinned at me.

English went by quickly and soon I was walking to Algebra with Alice.

"Oh my god, that was great! Tanya has been after Edward for the longest time. She just doesn't seem to understand the word no." She said.

"Well it seems like there can be more between Edward and I, there is no way I'm letting her or any other jealous girl get in the way of that."

"Damn, you're already possessive, I kinda like it." I heard from behind us.

I turned to see Edward coming up to us; he put his arm around my shoulders when we got to us.

"So I take it you like me back?" He asked.

"I do."

"Well in that case, I was going to wait to ask you this but, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I would absolutely love to!" I said hugging him.

"Great, I'm really happy for you both, but we need to get to class, as do you. We will see you at lunch, dear brother." Alice said.

I smiled at him an watched him walk off to his class before I entered the math room behind Alice.

She squealed again.

"I knew this would happen, I'm so excited! You know what would be so awesome, Friday after your game is over, you can join Rose and I for the boys game. Then you can stay at our house this weekend, Rose and Jasper are staying too!"

"That would be fun, I'll ask my parents tonight, but I don't think Rosalie will want me there, she doesn't seem to like me much."

"That's just Rose, she'll warm up to you. Like I said the other day, we don't usually befriend other people. She was caught off guard on Monday, but don't worry, I can already tell that she is starting to like you."

Once math was over, we made our way to the cafeteria. We got our lunch then made out way over to their table that was starting to become my table as well.

Alice and I were talking, waiting for the others, when someone hit their fist on the table. I looked up to see a seething Tanya standing across the table from us.

"Bitch, I warned you to stay away from him. Now I'm going to make you wish your rich mommy and daddy never brought you here."

"Really, is that a threat?" I asked her, standing up.

"You can bet your ugly ass it is."

"I have three words for you Tanya." My voice was sickly sweet but then turned cold. "Bring it, bitch."

"You just committed social suicide, Isabella Swan." She said turning around after having the last word.

Of course I wouldn't be me if I let her.

"Hey baby." I said to Edward as he walked up to us with the others, making Tanya screech and stomp off.

"What did we miss?" Emmett asked as he, Rose, Edward and Jasper sat down.

"Bella just put Tanya in her place, again!" Alice said and went on to repeat everything that was said before losing it with the others.

I smiled at Edward after noticing him looking at me.

"Sorry if I crossed a line." I told him.

"Not at all, baby." He said, scooting his chair closer to mine, wrapping his arm around me and kissing the top of my head.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Mr. Banner talked all through Chemistry so Edward and I sat at our table, holding hands. Since I didn't have gym anymore, I got another study hall, which the whole gang had as well. I walked out with Edward to get my duffel bag out of my car after the final bell rang. He told me that he had practice after me and that he would text me when he got home and showered afterwards. Then I walked back to the school, heading for the locker room to get ready for practice.

"Alright girls, today after you do your usual routine, you will be scrimmaging. I will put you in with different girls to see where you all fit in. today would also be a good day to go all out since there will be no practice tomorrow, making this the last practice before your first game. I need to know who my starters will be and if is your job to show me how bad you want to be one of those eleven."

Well Edward was wrong this morning, I don't have two practices to show just how much more I have up my sleeves, I have one. Let's just get this over with.

At the end of the practice, coach told us that he would put up the list of starters up outside the locker room.

I took my time changing since most of the girls had rushed to check the list. When it started to clear up I went and looking at one line in particular.

'Left halfback – Isabella Swan #10'

What have I gotten myself into? I asked myself as nerves racked through my body.

When I turned to leave, the boys team was walking by so I waited for them to leave before I could get to the door.

I saw Edward and he smiled at me, I smiled back and mouthed that I was starting. He came over to me and gave me a hug then walked with me.

"Congratulations baby, I'll be there cheering you on until I have to get ready."

"Good, be my good luck charm?" I asked him.

"Only if you'll be mine when it's time for my game."

"Of course." I said smiling. "Get going Cullen, I don't want you to be late."

"Alright Swan, jeez if I didn't know any better I would think you are trying to get rid of me." He said with a mock hurt look.

"Yeah, yeah, text me later."

"You got it baby." He said running over to the field.

I smiled, shaking my head and got into my car.

"Hey mom, what's for dinner?" I asked when I got home.

"Pork chops, with green beans and mashed potatoes." She answered.

"Yum, I'm going to go and shower then I will come back down to eat."

I ran upstairs and showered then put on a tank top and a pair of lounge pants.

"Bella, your mother and I are going to Seattle for the weekend to see how the construction of the firm is going." Dad said.

"Ok, that reminds me actually, my friend Alice asked if I wanted to stay with her for the weekend. Since you guys won't be around anyway, is that ok?" I asked not mentioning that I will also be staying with my new boyfriend that I haven't told them about. Yeah I'll keep that tidbit to myself for now.

"Yes, that's fine." Mom said.

"Oh and I have a game on Friday and I'm starting, are you guys going to be able to make it?"

"Oh that's great sweetie, congratulations, of course we will be there." Mom said.

"Great! You guys will be able to meet my new friends too." I told them.

We continued to eat and talk about how school was going and how things at the firm in Miami are doing, as well as our hopes for the new firm here in Seattle.

After supper I went upstairs and read for a little bit while waiting for a text from Edward.

Once he did, we talked until we were both about to fall asleep. We said good night and I went to bed. My last thought before I fell asleep was that I could not wait to see my new boyfriend tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**So here is the chapter of Bella's first game. I played soccer so all of the things about the game came from what we did for our games.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, everything else goes to their respected owners.**

Chapter 6

Friday quickly came and I was getting ready for the game with the other girls on the team.

"Hey Bells, you nervous?" Kaitlynn asked, she had taken me under her wing the last few day and I am extremely grateful for it.

"A little bit, but this is how it always was, once I hit the field I'll be fine."

"I know what you mean, it's kinda like you're home after a long day's work!" Kristan, one of the other starters said.

"Spoken like a true soccer player!" I told her, clapping her on the back while we all laughed.

"You coming to the party afterwards?" Alexis, another starter, asked.

"I'm not sure, I'm staying at the Cullen's house tonight so I will have to see what they are doing."

"Oh my god, I still cannot believe you are dating Edward Cullen! Some of us were actually starting to wonder if he is gay" Gabby said.

"Well I sure hope he isn't." I told them laughing.

We changed then coach same in to talk game strategy, and then we hit the field.

We did our pre-game routine then we lined up on the sideline for the singing of the National Anthem, which I was surprised to see Alice and Rose singing. I clapped after then ran to give them bother a quick hug. Yes, me and Rose have become quite close in the last few days after we talked everything out.

Then all the starters stood for the announcement of the non-starters, then we switched and they stood for us.

"And now for the home team, you're Forks High Lady Wolves, the starters…

#2 a senior Jesse Goodman at center mid

#3 a sophomore Jamie Goodman at right full

#7 a senior Gabby Jameson at left full

#10 a junior Bella Swan at left mid

#15 a senior Alexis Blane at center forward

#21 a junior Kristan Winn at left forward

#29 a sophomore Amy Nicks at sweep

#34 a junior Alisha Nasen at point full

#36 a senior Shelby Gagnon at right mid

#38 a sophomore Brittany Johnson at right forward

And in the goal, #14 a senior Kaitlynn Guards." The announcer said, well more like rumbled.

We all got together and started screaming at the top of our lungs before Kaitlynn counted to three and we all yelled Lady Wolves. We then talked with the coach while our captains, Jesse and Kaitlynn, and the other teams captains battled for the coin toss.

We won the toss and chose to have the ball first so the other team got to choose what side they wanted then we got into our positions.

To begin the game, Alexis tapped the ball forward, then Jesse kicked it back to me and while everyone was running forward, I launched the ball into the air and to the other side of the field. Brittany got to it first and we were off!

**A/N: So I'm not going to go into complete details of the game or this would be an extremely long chapter, so instead I am going to skip to halftime then skip to the end of the game.**

At halftime we were up three to nothing, Brittany, Jesse and I had scored; the other team had five shots on goal while we had ten. Our defense was doing an extremely good job!

As we walked off the field my eyes found Edward, he gave me a smile and a thumbs up, before heading up towards the school to get ready for his game.

The second half of the game flew by and I had scored another goal and Kristan also scored, the other team never even stood a chance!

"Great job girls, I am so proud of you all, this is why I am not going to sit here and go over every detail of the game, I'll save that for practice on Monday, which is at 5:30 because we have the late practices next week.

We all cheered and hugged then cleaned up before getting ready to leave.

I walked over to my parents.

"Great job kiddo, you did great!" Dad said and mom nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys, come with me for a sec." I told them, leading them over to Alice and Rose. "Mom, Dad this is Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale. Girls, these two are my parents, Charlie and Renee Swan."

"It's so good to meet you two, Bella talks about you girls all the time." Mom said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Mr. and Mrs. Swan." Alice said while Rose nodded in agreement.

"Oh please, call me Renee and my husband is Charlie."

"Well we should be heading out kiddo, if you need anything at all this weekend give us a call. Now go have fun with your friends and we will see you Sunday night." Dad said.

"Ok love you guys." I told them.

"Love you too sweetie." Mom said and Dad kissed me on the top of the head

"Once again, good job kiddo." Dad whispered in my ear.

I smiled at him and gave him a hug.

After my parent left we went and sat down on the bleachers.

"Congrats Bella, you were amazing!" Rose said while Alice nodded eagerly.

"Oh look here they come!" Alice said

They did their pre-game routine then lined up on the sideline for the National Anthem, just like we did.

Tanya started singing the sacred song which I kept a straight face for in the respect of my country and all the men and women who served and continue to serve our country as well as the fallen heroes.

"Well, that was interesting." Rose blurted out, causing Alice and I to go into hysterics.

They started announcing the players and I waited patiently, knowing I only wanted to cheer for one player and I knew I had to cheer the loudest so all the other girls knew he was taken.

"#10 a junior Edward Cullen at left mid."


	7. Chapter 7

**So here is chapter 7, I'm sorry for the short wait, this past week has been crazy! This one is a little bit on the shorter side but it's mainly just a filler chapter, and the next one will be all about the party! (if you don't know what I'm talking about it was mentioned in the last chapter.) But I have a confession to make, I've never actually been to one of these kinds of party, so if anyone has any suggestions for the party, feel free to let me know and you will get credit for your ideas, promise.**

**The usual disclaimer still applies, anything already know by the book and/or movie is already owned, I just like to make my own twists of it!**

Chapter 7

The game went by quick and afterwards I was quite hoarse. I don't think I stopped cheering once!

Edward scores once and had one assist, the Wolves won three to two.

Once the team was done cleaning up and the coach did his speech, I ran up to Edward.

"You were so good." I told him and gave him a hug.

"Thanks, you were great as well." He said as he hugged me back.

"So I was told about a party tonight, do you want to go?"

"Yeah sure."

"Ok, well the girls and I are going to go to my house and change, then you guys can either pick us up or we can meet you there."

"Sounds good, I'm going to head out and shower then we will pick you girls up at nine."

I nodded at him, and then went over to Rose and Alice to see if they were ready to go. We walked over to my car and headed over to my house."

"Wow, Edward wasn't kidding about the size of your house." Alice said

Rose and I laughed at her and I pulled into the six car garage.

We went inside and I gave them a tour. The first floor had the kitchen, dining room, living room, and pantry, closet and a half bath. The basement was split into two different rooms. One was the in home theater/game room and the other room was an in home gym. We skipped the second floor, which had my parents' room and then their guests' rooms.

"This is my floor." I said one we got to the third and final floor. "My room is over there and then the other door lead to rooms for my guests with their own bathrooms. You guys can pick a room and get ready."

"First, we want to see your room!" Alice said excitedly.

We walked into my room. The walls were painted blood red and I had a California king bed with black and red sheets in the middle of the room. To the right of the bed is a desk with my laptop, a full book shelf, and a huge bay window that looked over the woods and the small creak running through our back yard. About three feet away from the window are two glass French doors that lead out to my balcony. To the left of my room are two doors, one to my walk in closet and the other to my bathroom.

"Wow, your room is so awesome Bella!" Rose said.

"Thanks, but the guys are going to be here in about an hour and a half and I still need to shower, so this is me kicking you guys out to get ready."

"They laughed at me and walked out.

I quickly undressed, showered and shaved. I got out and wrapped myself in a fluffy towel. I combed my hair out then dried myself off before putting on my black silk robe. I left my bathroom and walked into my closet. I put on a pair of ripped dark blue skinny jeans and a pink tube top, grabbed my black leather jacket and black high heeled boots, and then walked back to my bathroom. I blow dried my hair then straightened it. I brushed my teeth and then in the last step of my routine to getting ready, I put my make up on.

Once I decided I was party worthy, I walked out of my bathroom to see Rose and Alice lying on my bed.

"Comfy?" I asked them.

"Extremely!" Rose said

"Damn girl, you look good!" Alice said

"Thanks, same to the both of you."

I looked at my phone; the boys would be here in about ten minutes. I put my boots on, and then slipped my phone into my back pocket before leading the girls back downstairs.

"I don't think I ever want to leave your house." Rose said.

"Same here, can we move in Bella?" Alice asked.

"How about for now I'll just say that you guys can stay here whenever." I said laughing at them.

We heard a car horn outside so we quickly put our jackets on and walked outside.

The guys got out to help us into Emmett's huge jeep. Emmett helped Rose into the passenger side while Edward helped me into the last row and Jasper helped Alice into the middle one. Once the last door was shut and before anyone was actually seated, Emmett took off like a bat out of hell, making me fall into Edward, who just laughed and put his arm around me.

We all chit-chatted on the way to the party, all I knew was that this Tyler guy was also on the soccer team and really knows how to throw a good party.

I was bound and determined to have a good time. After all, drinking and dancing is the best way to celebrate, well in my eyes at least!


End file.
